Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 9 = 2x + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(7x + 9) - 2x = (2x + 3) - 2x$ $5x + 9 = 3$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(5x + 9) - 9 = 3 - 9$ $5x = -6$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{-6}{5}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{6}{5}$